Obliviate
by feltsonornah
Summary: Draco Obliviates Hermione. But nothing has changed. Only her memory, nothing else.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger... and all. If I was, why would Ron and Hermione end up together? (I still love Ron and Hermione. But more of Dramione.) :-)

Draco pointed his wand at Hermione, whose eyes were filled with sadness and longing to the Slytherin in front of her.

"Draco, please," she whispered, reaching out to hold his cheek in her hands. He didn't move away or made any effort to do so. He looked as broken and sad as Hermione, but didn't say anything.

His face gave away nothing, and after a few heartbreaking minutes he gently moved her hands away.

They had been in a relationship for almost over a year, holding onto each other in the midst of the madness and killing spree that was almost wiping out the wizard population. Voldemort had survived yet again; Harry Potter was still being chased, but he was still fighting; Ron Weasley was doing best to save people and building the army with those who survived, and are brave enough to carry on fighting.

Draco Malfoy left the dark side; Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were dead, with a flick of Voldemort's wand. Hermione Granger was broken in many ways; her parents were tortured and murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, her two best friends were risking their lives to carry on this battle that seemed hopeless, and she longed for someone to love her. Somehow, Hermione Granger found Draco Malfoy crying, and asked him if he was okay. She was the first person to ask him if he was okay. He was breaking down, thinking about what was happening to the world. He was weeping silently, and Hermione found him. Instead of smirking or sneering at him like how others would have if they found him crying, she stared into his eyes, full of concern, and asked, "Are you crying, Malfoy? Are you okay?"

They healed each other mentally, and survived together. It surely wasn't an easy and fluffy romance; when one took a step, the other stepped back. It took almost three months for them to confirm their feelings and start their tentative and unpredictable relationship.

All pureblood wizards were alive, be it "blood traitors" or not. Voldemort was very well aware that he was wiping out the wizard population, and never, ever killed purebloods. He forced them to give birth, encouraging incest so as to have more purebloods. Obedient half-bloods were still alive, but those who supported Harry Potter and the Order was immediately killed and Crucio-ed.

The Wizarding World was a sick, deadly place. Draco Malfoy protected Hermione Granger with his life; she was the first person who he loved, and first person who loved him as much.

A few weeks ago, Voldemort announced that all muggle-borns found in a relationship with a pureblood or a half-blood were to be killed. Muggle-borns who obeyed Voldemort could live, but they could never come in contact with half-bloods or purebloods.

Hermione Granger insisted that she stayed, saying, "It would take about a month or so for them to find out about us, Draco. I want to spend the time with you before I get killed. Draco, I'm tired. I think it's okay. I don't mind dying if I spend my last days with you. "

Her words broke him. Did she not understand he would die inside if she died? Did she not know he could not live without her anymore? He could never tell her all this. Instead, he told her, "Either we break it off or I _Obliviate_ you. You know I will never let you die, you've come this far. You know what would happen to me if something happened to you, Granger. You ruddy well know it."

And so, Draco held up his wand at Hermione, trying best to not look into her eyes, which were spilling tears. He hated it when she cried. But she was crying because of him. He couldn't take it anymore. His beautiful witch, already broken because of him, held his hand and stared into his eyes which were threatening to spill tears of regret and longing he felt for his lover.

Draco Malfoy's cheeks soon became wet. He was crying for Hermione, for their relationship, and the fact that he had to erase all her memory in order for her to live. Hermione saw, eyes softening, wiping his cheeks, whispering, "Come here, Draco. Please don't cry, please? I love you."

He loved her too. He had to tell her. "I love you too. I'm sorry." Before Hermione could respond, he muttered, "_Obliviate,_" Hermione's eyes were blank before she spoke.

"Are you crying, Malfoy? Are you okay?"


End file.
